


SuperM Assemble

by bngchans



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers Family, Baekhyun and Lucas r super cute shut up, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Spidey!Lucas, Superm are the Avengers, jungwoo keeps getting into sticky situations, save mark 2020, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bngchans/pseuds/bngchans
Summary: Where SuperM are the Avengers.(or: Lucas is Spider-Man and Jungwoo can’t seem to stay out of trouble)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	SuperM Assemble

Lucas had been a superhero for about three weeks and he was already tired of it.

Honestly, he just wanted to go home, eat and then maybe either get some homework done, or the most plausible option, play video games until he passed out. 

Instead, here he was, getting ready to fight some random losers, “criminals”, (nothing like the kind Iron-Man or the Avengers fought, annoyingly) who were trying to steal some kid’s backpack. He was perched precariously above them, balancing on the edge of the roof of his school. He was just watching for now, scoping out the situation, you know, making a plan, like he thinks Iron-man would. There were two of them, cornering the boy, who was clutching his backpack to his chest. Although, the longer he looked, the more the supposed criminals started to look like your average high school bully. Kind of like those mean seniors who went to Lucas’s school, actually. 

Or, Lucas realized as he squinted at their faces, his lips pressed together, maybe they were those mean seniors who went to Lucas’s school. The same who’d made fun of his accent and then stole his lunch. It was like seven pm, what were they still doing here. What was the kid about to get beat up doing here? Lucas wrinkled his nose, why would you willingly stay at school after hours?

Lucas figured he would just find out later, maybe he was a little absentminded like that. His first priority wasn’t why they were here, it was to defeat the evil seniors! Otherwise known as Lee Juwon and Park Minjoon and Lucas was totally going to beat them up. Was that something superheroes said? Was “he’d stop them in the name of justice” better? He’d been a superhero (if you could even call him that when he ran around in PJs and did his AP homework more than he stopped crimes) for like a month, cut him some slack, he was still getting the hang of it! Plus, he figured it would just come to him naturally. 

He was going to stop those bullies. Hell yeah! Even though they still kind of scared him. 

Lucas shivered involuntarily. Seniors were some real mean dudes and even though Lucas stood proudly at six foot, a lot of them still towered over him. The other day one of them slammed him against his locker, the only reason he didn’t so much as bruise was because of his newfound supernatural abilities. Not to mention, more often than not, his height just made him even more of a target. Or it had. Before he’d gotten bitten by that spider and totally buffed up. Since then, the majority hadn’t really tried anything too bad. It didn’t stop people like Minjoon and Juwon, though. That didn’t mean the general populace of his school knew what had happened to him or that they knew he was basically a superhero now. But kids have a way of sensing things, like the fact that Lucas was cool now. 

Actually, he was pretty sure most of them still thought he was a loser, but at least he no longer stuck out like a sore thumb in the lunch line. Lucas had gained a new control over his limbs that made him look slightly less awkward while breathing, not to mention he had actual muscles now, not those things he’d claimed were muscles whenever he was trying to impress Kun. One of the seniors had even said hi to him the other day. 

Still, Lucas didn’t like them much. Maybe it was a little stupid to be scared of people simply because that was what he was used to, but Lucas wasn’t really exactly eager to dive into that particular subject any time soon. 

He pulled his mask on, the makeshift one he’d made out of an old sweatshirt hood, and cracked his knuckles. Show time. He was about to jump down, maybe do a sick backflip on the way, before cracking some witty one liner about crime he was sure he’d be able to come up on the spot. That’s what Iron-Man always seemed to do and so Lucas would probably be able to do it too. And if Lucas had confidence in one thing, it was his admiration for Iron-Man, but just as he braced himself to jump some blue haired junior ran over, who Lucas only recognized because of that hair, seemingly out of nowhere, and punched Lee Juwon in the face.

“That’s what you get you fucking DICK!” 

And holy shit what just happened.

One second Juwon was about to steal that kids bag. Or maybe he wanted to just say hi or something. Or maybe Juwon was a secret super villain out to kill that poor kid! Ah, it doesn’t really matter, Juwon’s intentions be damned, because the next thing he knew Juwon was cradling his soon-to-be bruised cheek on the ground, staring up at the blue-haired junior with wide eyes. Minjoon, the boy, who was still holding his backpack to his chest and Lucas all stared at the junior in shock. Probably all for slightly different reasons. 

Minjoon, because he’d just punched his friend in the face.

The boy, because he’d just saved him from getting punched in the face. 

And Lucas, because he thought he was cool. Not all all because he was basically the prettiest guy he’d ever seen. He was really pretty. Like, really pretty. Lucas was kind of starstruck. If anyone had been with him, he’d probably have looked really dumb, gaping dumbly from his spot on the roof. 

Juwon hissed in pain, still on the ground, before speaking, his words punctuated with incredulity, “What the fuck?” He seemed so confused, his eyes were unfocused and glassy, glistening with unshed tears.

He hears a huff and Lucas snaps his head towards the sound, only to land on the blue-haired boy once again. The junior was pouting, “You were going to beat up Renjun! Even after he did all your science homework for you, which, by the way, Renjun, did you really think we wouldn’t find out? You stay after school for literal hours, which no sane person would ever do.”

Renjun just stared at him. Lucas stared too.

“Also, the librarian told me you borrowed the twelfth grade chemistry tome one from the library. Everyday. For three weeks,” he paused, before saying his next line with a satisfied grin,” She loves me.” 

The junior hummed after he finished, like he was recalling something fondly. He had a really melodic voice, at the back of his mind Lucas wondered if he could sing. The blue-haired boy smiled at Renjun, seemingly unbothered by the whimpering senior on the ground or by Minjoon, who looked to be about two seconds away from punching him. All his attention was on the boy, who was apparently called Renjun. He kind of looked like a mom scolding their child for sneaking out or doing drugs or something equally as bad. Which, if Lucas ever did anything other than being a hermit or a literal superhero, he probably could have come up with better, less stereotypical, examples. 

Lucas felt his spidey-sense (that’s what he’d decided to call the weird tingly-feeling he got right before something bad was about to happen. Lucas was basically a psychic now.) go off seconds before Minjoon took his first step. By the time the senior’s fist was raised, aimed right at the junior’s face, Lucas had jumped down, sans backflip. Sometimes Lucas felt like the world moved in slow motion, like he was able to watch as things went down at half the speed. His aunt called it a gift, but Lucas wasn’t sure, but that’s a story for another time. In any case, that’s what it felt like now. When Minjoon throws a punch that before the bite would have resulted in Lucas’s broken nose, now it looked slow and amateurish. 

Striking a pose (a cool one), he says, “Hey! Punching people isn’t cool!” before punching Minjoon himself.

So, maybe Lucas still needed to work on his one liners, but for a first effort he didn’t think he was that bad, despite the giggle he swore the junior behind him let out at his words. Lucas felt himself blush under the mask. 

Minjoon looked dazed for about half a second, before he regained his senses. An angry scowl took over his features, Minjoon lunged forward, readying for another punch. 

Lucas calmly dodged, his hands in his pockets, Minjoon flying past him. 

Lucas saw Minjoon try to stop his motion and turn around, but the momentum he’d already gathered was too great. Lucas saw his mouth open as he tipped his head back, presumably to say something, but before he could get out any words Lucas grabbed his arm and flipped him over. 

Bam! 

Ouch, Lucas almost winced at the sound the senior’s back made when he hit the ground. The soft “oof” the boy let out as the air left his lungs, from being slammed down hard on the freaking concrete, made Lucas realize that maybe he’d gone a little overboard. And maybe these high school bullies didn’t deserve to get judo flipped by some guy in pajamas. 

“fuckin’ stupid faggots.” Minjoon wheezed from his place on the ground as he flipped over onto his stomach and oh, maybe he did deserve to get judo flipped by some guy in pajamas. 

Lucas was about to say something, before Renjun dropped his backpack, which wow, jesus, that was one heavy backpack, Lucas really did not want to think about how smart this kid was, onto Minjoon’s back.

“Are you serious? You’re calling us stupid based on fucking sexuality when you’re literally two papers away from failing chem and Jungwoo and me are honour students. I didn’t know we were still in the eighteenth century.” Renjun stepped on Juwon’s hand as he spoke, who let out a pitiful whine and Lucas swore he saw a tear, Renjun shushed him by stamping on his hand again, harder this time. And was that a crack? What the? Wasn’t this kid supposed to be the helpless victim Lucas had been planning on saving? 

“I don’t think you realize that we give zero fucks about what you call us. We’re gay. Cool. So? No one cares.” The blue-haired junior stepped out from behind Lucas to stand next to him. Jungwoo, the hot junior, had his hands on his hips now. He looked like a badass and it was kind of doing things to Lucas’s head. 

“Apologize to Renjun.” Lucas whipped his head back and forth between Renjun, Jungwoo and the two seniors on the ground moaning in pain. 

Lucas, despite behind the literal superhero in this situation, suddenly felt like he didn’t even need to be there. It was strange, to feel so out of place when just seconds ago he’d actually felt heroic for once. Saving a pretty junior from a punch to the face. Saving some poor freshman from total annihilation.

He just felt awkward now, especially as two random students, one freshmen and one junior, basically did his job for him. Oh god, he felt so awkward, what was he supposed to do? Lucas felt his palms start to sweat. Not to mention that the junior’s hair smelled really good and he was really, really close. His shoulder was touching Lucas’s! He felt even more out of place as Juwon and Minjoon reluctantly apologized through clenched teeth and pained whines. He just stood there dumbly, gaping at the scene before him. His arms uncomfortably resting at his side, his pits collecting sweat the more he tried to figure out a way to escape the situation he’d found himself in.

“Good,” Jungwoo crossed his arms, “You’re still total dicks, though. Ready to go, Renjun?”

The boy picked up his bag, not without a little struggle, from a suffering Minjoon’s back and grumbled under his breath, “I’ve been ready to go since I first got here.” 

They started walking, Lucas wasn’t sure if he should follow. Would that be weird? Well he should at least say something right, so that it wasn’t weird. What would he say though? “Hi I’m a superhero?” “I guess you didn’t need my help, afterall?” “Wow, you’re so smart and strong?”

Renjun made the decision for him, “You can come if you want, I guess.” 

Letting out a surprised noise, Lucas scrambled to follow after them after Renjun turned back around and started walking with Jungwoo. They got a few paces and a ways away from the two seniors when Lucas finally started to feel a little more relaxed. This was actually going pretty good! And of course like all good things, it didn’t last.

Jungwoo turned to him and suddenly Lucas forgot how to breathe. And wow, he was even prettier up close. How was that even possible? Or fair? Guess God wasn’t afraid to make it obvious who his favorites were, Lucas thought absentmindedly to himself. He felt his breath hitch when Jungwoo leaned in even closer. The light from the streetlights bounced off his face, Lucas looked away to the apartment complexes surrounding them because he was scared Jungwoo’s beauty might seriously blind him, before looking back at the boy in question.

His eyes darted down, Jungwoo’s lips were a perfect Cupid’s bow, the textbook definition, and he had a sort of classic look to him in the way that he carried himself and smiled. He was poised and graceful and so, so cute, but also like really hot and Lucas felt his brain short-circuiting. His blue hair should have looked tacky or stupid, but it just added to his already ethereal appearance.

Lucas gulped, did he really go to his school? He was way too gorgeous for Lucas not to have noticed him before. I mean, he vaguely recognized the blue hair, but not his face. Maybe it was because Lucas had absolutely zero life and a nose perpetually stuck in some book. Or, because he spent more time hunched over his desk, trying to make web fluids for the nth time that night, than he did actually getting to know the kids who tried to talk to him.

Lucas was watching the boy’s lips, which were plump and gorgeous and which Lucas kind of wanted to kiss, when he realized they were moving. Oh my god, he was trying to talk to him. 

“-wearing your pyjamas,” he said, with amusement clear in his voice, “I’d like to know the face of the brave hero who saved me.” 

“Umm, could you repeat that?” Lucas cringed at his own voice, which cracked in the middle of his sentence. He’d just embarrassed himself in front of the cute junior, oh my god. Stupid voice! You had one job! 

Jungwoo’s eyes, also really pretty, sparkled with mirth, “I just asked why you were wearing those pajamas,” after a long pause where Lucas was too dumbfounded to reply, Jungwoo continued, “Erm, or whatever you’re wearing? Jumpsuit?”

The words took a few seconds to register with Lucas before they finally hit him. 

Oh, my god. He was in his stupid spider suit. The one he kept swearing he’d improve once he got Kun to teach him how to sew and he suddenly gained millions of dollars worth of nano tech, which Lucas figured was a hurdle he’d cross once he got there. This meant that Lucas probably looked like a massive loser right now, or some creep. 

The one upside to this was that the pretty stranger wouldn’t know just how embarrassed Lucas was right now, or who he even was, for that matter. That didn’t stop his cheeks from heating up and his ears from turning red, though. 

“I’m a superhero,” he squeaked out, “This is my hero suit, like Iron-Man.” His face was almost as red as his mask by the time he’d finished. 

Silence. A car passed by, its headlights shining on the odd trio. Jungwoo’s hair kind of glowed, remarked Lucas stupidly.

Another beat of silence.

“I promise I’m not some old creep! I swear, I’m like… actually wait I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you. Secret identity and all, you know? Um…” he continued, like an idiot. Seriously, what the fuck was that, Lucas! He’s definitely going to think you’re some old creep for sure now. Nice save, genius.

“And does this superhero have a name?” Oh wait, that was unexpected. Holy shit. Maybe that had been a nice save. Sick. Lucas mentally fist-pumped in victory. Jungwoo smiled up at him and his voice was as sweet as honey when he hummed. Lucas kind of blanked for a second before he realized that Jungwoo was expecting an answer. 

“Oh, you can call me Spider-Man!” He said excitedly. He was a superhero, man! And his first fan was going to the pretty junior with the blue hair. Lucas couldn’t help his smile from growing, so wide that the edges of his mouth started hurting.

Jungwoo smiled like he knew something Lucas didn’t, it looked almost seductive if Lucas let his teenage hormone filled brain take the lead when it came to interpreting facial expressions, “Well then, Spider-Man, thank you for saving me,” he smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth, “We’ll see you around.” With that, him and an exasperated Renjun turned around again, presumably to go… wherever they were going. 

Lucas stood there, watching them slowly disappear the further they travelled along the otherwise barren sidewalk, their figures basked in a mix of the moonlight and street lights, before he came to his senses. Bringing his hands up to his mouth, taking a deep breath, and then shouting as loud as he could, “Bye! See you around!” Accompanied by a dorky wave Lucas would later remember with embarrassment.

He thinks he saw Jungwoo turn back and wave back before Renjun nudged him not so kindly in the ribs and he turned back around. If he strained his ears (he had super-hearing now, too, which was really useful for when his mom played the news in the living room, and he was safely locked away in his bedroom, and something related to Iron-man came on. He was able to enter the room, before his aunt could call for him. That way he didn’t miss any of the broadcast. Lucas thinks he’s probably Iron-man’s biggest fan) he could hear Renjun say something to Jungwoo that sounded suspiciously like, “Can you not flirt with people who could be serial killers?” 

If he really strained his ears he could hear something that sounded suspiciously like, “With voice cracks like that?” Muttered in response. Lucas blushed. 

He spared one last glance to the duo, before shooting a web to the nearest apartment building and loosely swinging in the vague direction of his own apartment complex. Thoughts of blue-haired boys and Iron-man swirling around in his head until he got home. 

(Where he did in fact, play video games until he passed out.)

“Maaaarrkk, I don’t think you understand, man. He was like, a literal angel come to earth. His lips were so perfect and he probably had the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, like, even prettier than Taeyong-hyung’s.” 

“Hey, man, you’ve seriously gotta let him go. It’s been months of you moping over his blue ass, only for you to tell me he’s in your fucking P.E. class and you still haven’t talked to him?”

Lucas groaned and tipped his head back so it rested on the back of the couch, arms casually slung around the back of the expensive leather sofa currently residing in the Avengers’ compound. He scrunched his eyes closed and tried to remember how he’d even gotten to this point. 

A few months ago, when Lucas had received a visit from Byun fucking Baekhyun asking for his help in fighting motherfucking Captain America he’d totally freaked out. He remembers his idol, his hero, sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He also remembers what he did next, though he wishes he didn’t. 

Lucas had totally panicked. Tripping over his long, long legs, god why did they have to be so long and he thought he’d gotten better at controlling his stupidly long limbs jesus christ, trying to escape and had fallen onto Byun. Fucking. Baekhyun. His idol. 

Lucas hadn’t even moved at first, like an idiot. He’d just stayed there, probably crushing his celebrity crush hero half to death with his, once again, long-ass everything. It wasn’t until he’d heard the pointed cough coming from under him, that he’d madly scrambled to stand up straight again. 

He stood there, his mouth hanging open like a toddler who’d just been presented with plates upon plates of candy, staring at Iron-Man. Who was in his house. On his bed.

Wait a second. Did Iron-Man seriously break into his house? He was about to ask that very same question, he’d even started speaking, “Hey, excuse me, mister Iron-Man, sir, but-” before he was interrupted, by Iron-Man, for fuck’s sake, how was this even real. Baekhyun put up a hand, signalling for Lucas to stop, which obviously Lucas did, he wasn’t going to ignore Iron-Man. 

Lucas stood there patiently, hanging onto Bakehyun’s every word. “No, no, save your questions for later, let me ask mine first,” he paused, before clicking something on his wrist, an image of him, Lucas, appearing before them, “This is you, right? Spider-kid.”

Lucas paused, he considered denying it, but this was Byun Baekhyun and Lucas was so, so weak. Instead, he’d replied with, “Yeah, that’s me. Spider-man.”

Baekhyun smiled, like he knew what the answer was before he’d even asked. And since he was Baekhyun Lucas didn’t doubt that he hadn’t. 

“One more question for you then, Spider-boy, how do you feel about joining the Avengers?”

Lucas fainted.

Lucas hadn’t really joined the Avengers that day. When he woke up, Baekhyun had told him that he was joking, which was extremely embarrassing for Lucas, considering he’d fainted. Seemingly understanding that maybe joking around with Lucas, at least then, hadn’t been such a good idea, Baekhyun went on to calmly explain why he’d come looking for Lucas in the first place. He needed help, Kai, or Captain fucking America, had gone rogue and Baekhyun needed to stop him. Lucas hadn’t gotten the details then, because despite how friendly and playful Iron-Man seemed to be, he wasn’t trusting and he didn't open his heart to many, especially not to strangers like Lucas had been at the time. 

He’d seemed so calm and in control when he first explained the situation to Lucas, it was only later, after the civil-war, that Lucas had found out just how affected Baekhyun had really been. That was the first and only time Lucas had seen Baekhyun, Iron-Man, his hero, cry. It just made Lucas love him even more. 

Embarrassingly enough, Lucas thinks Baekhyun may have kind of adopted him. He made him breakfast and lunch every time he was over at the compound, despite Lucas’s protests that he’d already eaten and that he was full. He’d given Lucas his own massive room, even though because of school he hardly ever slept over. Bakehyun had Spider-Man shirts, that he wore around the house like some comic book nerd even though he was literally Iron-Man, the greatest hero of the century. He gave him hugs and little forehead kisses all the time. Lucas pretended to be embarrassed of it at first, but now he’d be lying if he said he didn’t show up at the Tower at least once a month demanding them from Baekhyun, because he felt lonely. It’s not like Baekhyun ever said no. Honestly, Lucas thinks that Baekhyun enjoys it even more than he does. Between Lucas and Mark, Lucas thinks that Baekhyun might be a little lonely too. Ever since his and Chanyeol’s breakup, Lucas thinks Bakehyun’s been alone, and that he was alone long before him and Chanyeol ever met too. More often than not, Lucas thinks Iron-Man has lived a lonely life. Maybe that’s why Baekhyun’s so clingy. Mark told him that he thinks Lucas is imagining things. The last time Mark ever got a hug out of him was 2016, seriously. Though, he did admit that Baekhyun babies Lucas him all the time, even though he wasn’t even the youngest member of the Avengers! That would be Mark, who Lucas was currently complaining to, about his embarrassingly pathetic crush on a certain blue haired junior. 

“I just don’t get it, why does he have to be so pretty!” Lucas exclaimed, madly waving his hands in an effort to try and show just how pretty Jungwoo was.

Mark sighed, obviously used to this particular topic, “We’ve been over this, man, if you think he’s so pretty just go talk to him.” 

Lucas groaned again. It was totally hopeless. Mark was old, (Lucas ignored the fact that technically Mark was younger than him) he didn’t go to high school, he didn’t understand. Lucas let out an annoyingly high pitched wine. He vaguely registered Mark turning on the T.V. (Which was fucking massive), but he barely paid attention when all he could think about was bow lips and blue-hair. 

Lucas groaned yet again, totally, totally hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been waiting for this fic for a long time and no one wrote it. so I did. I love Lucas.


End file.
